creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
1Mm0R74l1L17y
So as usual, my friend and I are playing a sword fighting game. We were just having fun, but I got an error after some time that I could not fix it at all. The next day I open Roblox and I noticed that I received a message so I expected it to be from my friend, when I went to check the message I saw that the message was from my friend but got another one from someone else, I saw that the subject was creepy and so is the message itself, the text was messed up and some were upside down. I joined my friend and realized that the error is gone so I told him about everything and he replied: "Was his name 1Mm0R74l1L17y?". I asked him how did he know him so he said that he received that message too but the subject said that he was next. My friend told me he wanna message him a message to "scare him out" but when he sent the message he instantly received the message and he told me that it said, "This is just the beginning" and the message itself said exactly what he told me in-game! He also said that Satan is his best friend, so me and my friend thought of investigating 1Mm0R74l1L17y's account and we saw that his friends look similar to him, also his bio was messed up, So I thought of joining his place and saw that it was the default place but the sky was turning day to night super fast so I left. I told my friend to join his place but when he did he saw 1Mm0R74l1L17y appeared right in front of him staring at him with his creepy smile, Can't you see how much a smile can hide? 1Mm0R74l1L17y continued staring at him so my friend said to leave us alone, 1Mm0R74l1L17y only said "Hehehe" and my friend left right away. So you could tell by now that my friend is the victim most likely. After some time I investigated some of his friends and I noticed that his friends' list is more like finished victims list, so I knew that my friend will end up in his friend list but I cannot let that happen. One day later I and my friend decided to block him to get rid of him, but he uses his finished victim's accounts to haunt us more and more! At this time we thought of making messages friends-only. He kept spamming our group's wall with creepy messages and our places too, After that he now targets our friends so he can continue haunting us. 1% of players got messaged by 1Mm0R74l1L17y. You could be next, who knows. -------------------------------------------- So it is now 2017 and we are happy about that, families celebrating, having parties and of course having fun. So my friend in ROBLOX asked me if I wanted to play with him and I simply answered "Sure." and joined his game, played BAHASF (Build a hideout and sword fight) and some RP games. After that I told my friend "Hey remember 1Mm0R74l1L17y?" and he answered "Yeah" and we thought of checking his profile since it is been long and we noticed he has a new place now, Interesting, So we hop in and check the place and uhh... Its a black box and we see 1Mm0R74l1L17y's back and when we approach him we go back to our spawn point BUT after being teleported many times 1Mm0R74l1L17y looks at us instead for once and goes back to before, so my friend went AFK and I walked forward to IMMORTALITY and got teleported back... but my friend is gone? So I kept walking and then I saw my friend again, which got me thinking "Are we just in an infinite loop?" so I tried to do my favorite glitch which is to glitch the camera outside using mouse-lock, And guess what? I did find something outside, A-head with a dialog! So I tried to get out by jumping and walking at the same time until suddenly I flipped one of the boxes and got out, and my friend, of course, got back and got out with me, So we interact with the head and the dialog says the following: (Head: "ETERNAL" - You: "PLAYER" - Head: "YOU WILL SEE WHO THE REAL MONSTER IS..."). So we also noticed something so big that it is very noticeable, A colossal sized 1Mm0R74l1L17y with red glowing eyes and his evil smile also the creepy sky. So after that I got a shutdown for some reason but my friend did not get shut down and I couldn't join his game, my friend saw the real 1Mm0R74l1L17y and right when he saw his eyes my friend's game lagged so hard the game started to not respond, after the lag he saw his game shutdown. So we are obviously not welcome to his place, At all. So after that, we decided to leave him and his place alone forever, for real. Watch your steps darling. Category:Games Category:Entities Category:Site Based Category:Roblox Category:Classic